


The fall of Insomnia and Rise of a New Master

by hause_mine_llemon



Series: The fall of Insomnia and Rise of a New Master [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drugs, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Rape, TW: Drugs, tw: nsfw, tw: rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 15:18:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16088762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hause_mine_llemon/pseuds/hause_mine_llemon
Summary: (AU where Regis survives the fall but taken aboard to relieve General Glauca of his years worth of rage, and to become Ardyn’s new experiment and toy.)





	The fall of Insomnia and Rise of a New Master

This wasn't supposed to happen, he was supposed to die with pride, not like this, but to die with those he cared about and him they. Groaning the King of Insomnia, Lucis, slowly turns to look at the man above him. "...Why?..." He knows that man, so why would he do this? After everything?

Glauca peers down at the pitiful man by his feet. He was told to not kill him, that was very hard not to do in the situation he was in but managed. The Chancellor said there were better things to do with the alive king than a dead one. Like what? Bringing a metal like foot he presses it onto the arm of the traitor. "I would have killed you, put you out of your misery, but someone said I have to do this instead."

Confused, Regis looks around, trying to figure out where he was, by the look of things, not where he last remembered. Lunafreya, Nyx, they were the last two he saw before he felt pain hit his head and everything went black. Yes, by the look of things, he was in one of the cells of the ship. "You have the Crystal...what more do you want?" It wasn't like he had the ring too. Feeling his hair being yanked, the king winces as he was pulled up, groaning under the pain that his body now is.

"Don't get cocky with me." Growls the man he thought he could trust.

Green tired eyes look over. "....I wasn't..." His body drops as he slowly tries to move, feeling cuffs on both his wrists and ankles. "I will, however, say this, whatever the Empire promised you, gave you, told you, it wasn't worth it. Nyx...the refugees,  the people of Eos, nothing good will come if you continue to let the Empire do this to yo..." Heavy boots press into his injured hand making him cry out in agony, making him curls up and squirm as white dots fill up the view of his eyes.

"Shut up." The other man hisses. Before he could put the man in his place, a door opens revealing a graceful yet cocky figure as he waves with a large wing-like sculpture on his arm in a cocky gesture.

"Good morning~." The man sings. Regis slowly looks over and glares at the man. Chancellor. Walking to the cell, the wine hair colored man slowly takes his hat off and gives it by a nearby MT as he walks over to give a cocky bow. "My, your majesty, you look quite terrible, I am sorry for such hostile hospitality, let me make it up to you, shall I?"

"As if I would ever believe a word you say." Growls Regis as hate filled his eyes. "You murdered everyone, what hospitality could you ever give me." His voice was ice cold but received a chuckle in return from his enemy.

Ardyn shakes his head. "My my, my liege,  it wasn't I who brought this battle to here, I simply gave you a proposal."

"You lied and help!" Regis hisses some more as he moves to spit in Ardyn's direction, Glauca was going to punch him, but the chancellor motions for him to move and to not touch him just yet.

"Tsk tsk tsk, you mustn't be this way, besides, what would the Emperor Iedolas say or do to the poor innocent Lunafreya if he heard you won't cooperate?"

Regis eyes widen at this. "You...you have her?" Then Nyx...the ring...He moves to slowly get on his knees, ignoring the burning pain they were in as he moves to the Chancellor. "You monsters, let her go! She did nothing wrong!"

Before he could say more, Ardyn crouches down as he gently takes the man's filthy messy hair in his hand. "Now now, no need to worry, she will be safe, as long as you cooperate." Going quiet, the king says nothing. "....Good....Now stay still." Regis did so but didn't stop his glaring. Ardyn smirks.

Glauca says nothing as he watches with confusion, almost if not as much as the king of all Lucis had as Ardyn lets go of him and pulls out a bottle instead. The general knows that smirk, it can't be good whatever it was, and Regis knows it too. "What is that?" The prisoner asks.

The chancellor looks the bottle over before opening it, motioning to Glauca to come over. "Hand please." The General does so and slowly cover the armored glove. "It just to help you relax your majesty, no need to worry." The king gives him a bullshit look. "Now put it in his mouth." The other two males look at the Chancellor.

"What?" Did the general heard that right, the chancellor's next look said yes and with a sigh of hatred, slowly moves his hand to Regis who pulls away from it.

"Now now your majesty, can't be so prideful not, not with the oracle at stake." Remembering this, the bearded man goes still as he allows Titus, Glauca, whatever his damn name was while sliding a finger in his mouth.

It tasted sweet, and yet bitter too, the cold liquid touches his lips as it slides about his tongue. The king ignores the chancellor as the man walks around before pulling a needle out, pressing the cold object against the king's neck, making his eyes widen as he feels something shoot in his body. Bringing his teeth down, Glauca pulls away as the king cries out and was pushed to the ground, making Ardyn step to the side as the fallen body groans.

"What did you do?" Glauca looks over at Ardyn who was smirking like a maniac.

"Oh, a little something to make him relax. Though I did promise you something better then a dead king did I not?" A brow raises as Ardyn looks over at Glauca. "Ever had sex, with a broken king?" Glauca frowns.

_________

It didn't take long, Regis was groaning, his body slowly getting hot as he starts to feel dizzy. "You....drugged me...." Ardyn chuckles.

"You thank me soon. As I said, let us give you a more fitting hospitality."

Regis will kill him if he ever gets out of this. But before he could think of a plan, he curls up and groans. Whatever drug it was, it was working. He was hot, pale skin flush as he pants, balling up as every nerve seems to be on fire. What was happening to him, why did he feel like this?

"Should be ready, Glauca, may you do us the honor of showing our guest what he has received?"

While they waited, Ardyn quietly explained the plan, Glauca hated every part but soon agrees as promised the best reward he could have. To pay back every part of pain the king gave him. It was over this he slowly agrees.

Walking over, he uncurls Regis, making the man pants and moan, squirming under the touch.

So sensitive, too sensitive, why was he getting this feeling from just being touched, from the brush of fabric, his legs, no, it was between his legs pleasure and agony rushed about like blood.  

Uncurling, the king soon on his back, one could easily see a tent in his pants grow, making the general look down then up. It was working. How much did the chancellor use? With the king staring, he slowly starts to rub him about the groin. Regis groans in a lewd way, surprising even himself. Oh did Ardyn love that sound. Moving a gloved hand, the general moves the king's coat, vest, and shirts around before revealing a pink harden bud. Glauca brings a finger up to rub and play with it, a gasp was made.

"To think you get this hard your majesty," Glauca says in low voice, realizing slowly what Ardyn meant by, "just from a small dose of drug." It was barely anything, the drug was still slowly drying on his hand, Ardyn explained that the one he shot Regis was to keep him awake and going for a while.

Moving a hand he starts to undo Regis' pants, making him squirm. "Ah, stop...please..." He hated the feeling, what he was feeling, and it only got worse the more those hands touched up. Still, the general didn't stop and soon a growing erection appears, already dripping precum. What was happening to his body?

"You already dripping and just from my touches, I heard rumors, but didn't think you of all people would be a slut."

Regis blushes. "You know nothing. And I am not enjoying this, you, the Chancellor, the two of you are doing something to me."

Neither said anything, making Regis simply stare. But soon the general motions for more, his hand soon getting wet with the drug as he brings it to rub the pale cock. The king squirms, feeling the blood about his body run, his heat rising as pleasure waves up from his throbbing cock. A hand still on his nipple pinches him making him wince and cry out, not use to the cold, but also not in pain, no, the pain was getting replaced by something else.

The hand about his cock slides down, leaving the erected dick open to being seen by all around it as its owner pants at the twitching, the length slowly starts to not just feel pleasure, but pain. The hand goes deeper into the pants, soon finding a hole as it rubs it, more squirming from a panting king.

"....St-stop, not there....ah-ah...." Glauca didn't stop there, he slides his a finger in, into the warm pink flesh as it stretches the hot walls, making Regis bend him back as he cries and moans.

It was getting too much. The king blushes as more precum comes. His mind fogs as his body start to rile up in pleasure and needy pain, drool slowly leaves his face as Glauca stretches up his asshole with a finger, groans as it pulls out, only to cry and moan again as two goes it.

Soon three fingers were inside his wet asshole, his body sweating as his dick twitches. Regis was a panting mess, his chest heaving up and down as sweat drips from him, his tongue out as he stares at the ceiling. Ardyn was enjoying it, hell, even the General found it amusing. The fingers deep know, scissor motions to stretch the walls that haven't been used in some time but didn't lose their experience either. The walls slowly moved with ease as they were being fucked. He was being fucked. Regis moans. He was a fucking mess.

"....I...I'm coming....I...uh...ah!" It was too much, the drug smeared on his nipples, his cock, down to his asshole, cum starts to spill as he rides his climax in years, hot warm fresh cum spills as Glauca only moves away and stands back to admire his work.

"Good job." Ardyn slowly claps.

Regis stares, clouded mind, eyes dazed yet staring at the two before him, tears flowing from his eyes, glaring at the two before slowly looking down at himself, seeing himself, head turns in shame.

"Aw now Regis, don't be like that. You know you enjoyed it, no need to keep yourself from being pleased with what you have. You did very well I do say so myself." Ardyn motions to the man's erection that was still there before pressing his boot into the man's face, making him turn and groan. He should feel pain from the Chancellor doing this to him, but instead, Regis felt his erection harden, his dick harden, and his ass tenses up in need. "Don't you agree?" Regis says nothing, making Ardyn shake his head as he pulls his boot away and undoes his pants. "Then I take it, you don't want the pain to fully go away? To torture yourself, and...." a large manly dick appears from his pants, "....well, I doubt just fingers satisfy you my liege...." Again the king says nothing as he watches and stares at the large fresh cock, but receives a sigh as Ardyn moves away and starts to put it back in his pants. "If you insist. I guess fingers will do..."

"W-wait." Regis says hoarsely as he slowly moves and then looks away. "You swear, if I let you do anything to me, even, this, without complaint, you let Lunafreya go, yes?"

Ardyn smirks. "Of course."

"Promise me."

"I promise."

Silents take the room before Regis slowly looks at Ardyn. His body slowly relaxes. "Then please, take me, put your cock inside me and stop me from feeling this pain. Let me forget my duties as king, please." It was hard to control himself, but that large cock, he can only imagine what it felt like, he wanted it... And Ardyn smirks.

_________  
Regis was soon chained so he was dangling, his body once clothed with elegant cloth and silk now naked and shivery from both cold and exposed. But his cock was high and in need of attention.

Ardyn was in one layer of clothing, his dick read as he walks around, admiring his work. He excused the general, but, promised he can have the king once he himself was done. This, he hadn't had this much fun in a long time.

Walking over, he goes to the front of the King as he slides his cold hand against the hot kingly cock, making it twitch and Regis moan and squirm from pleasure and cold. "You look far better like this king Regis, exposed, showing what you really want,  to not, rule, but to be ruled." Hands slide from cock and nipples, touching and exploring.

Regis was being driven insane, he wanted it so bad, the pain that was growing back to stop, and his ass, his asshole felt so empty. "P-pleas chancellor..."

Ardyn walks around. "....Please, call me Ardyn. You soaking with precum Regis.... Even your ass is clentch, that impatient are you?.... Tell me what you want first...."

Regis brings his head back, face soaked with drool and sweat as he pants in need. "...Ardyn....I need it....I need to be fucked....I need it so bad....Please Ardyn....I can't stand it any longer....I need you to fuck me till I can't move...."

Ardyn chuckles as he goes to the back. "Such a slut you are, far better than when you are on your high horse." Taking his manhood, Ardyn press and rubs the asshole with the head of his cock. The king moans, unable to think, his instincts take over as he presses back, moving his hips for friction, getting a chuckle in return.  Ardyn then grabs the man's hips position himself before thrusting himself in, receiving a cry of ecstasy. "Does that feel good your majesty."

Regis couldn't speak, mind shattered, his body hot as he feels the meat of the length starts to thrust in and out as it gets deeper inside. Yes, it feels good, he missed it, missed being fucked and taken like this. He moans and groans, his ass clenching around the cock making Ardyn groan a bit and chuckle. He wants it, wants it so bad!

"You feel good your ass tightening up like a good slutty pet."

The air was soon filled with moans and pants as Ardyn thrusts and fucks Regis to his next climax, but was taken by a cold hand. "Ah, please....let me come...I need to come...please!..."

Ardyn grin but it was dark. "Call me king, say, my king, fuck your horny slut, fuck him hard so you can come and please allow me to come to my king." He nips the Regis' ears.

Out of desperation, not caring about anything else Regis repeats the words he was told to say. "....My king....fuck you're horny slut....fuck him hard....so you can come....and....please allow me to come to....my...MY KING!"

The grin grows. "Good my pet."  Faster than before, Ardyn rides him, hitting the soon founded sweet spots as Regis calls his name, panting and moaning. He soon so hits his climax as well, slimming into Regis as he fills him with his hot cum. Regis spazzes, soon feel his cock released as he spills out his share of pleasure too.

Ardyn steps back, allowing Regis to go limp, tired and weak was his body in many ways, but his asshole, dripping with cum, his dick covered ridding its own off, the drool all over his face. His mind, it needed to be fucked mindless.  

"Enjoyed?" Ardyn asks.

Regis looks up slowly as he looks to his side. "....Yes....it felt amazing....your cock feels amazing in my ass....Ardyn...." His cock was grabbed.

"That's your king."

"....M-my....my king!" He sighs as he was let go, though finds himself sort of disappointed too. His body, it loved being touched, no matter if gentle or harsh, it aroused him.

"Good, because we just stared." Ardyn smiles. Regis looks up at him. Just started?

Chained being moved and unlocked, Regis falls to the ground. Being moved, he was soon against the cool wall, welcoming it as Ardyn grabs his hips, thrusting in again making him moan, yes, right there, in his prostate, right THERE! He was sandwiched between Ardyn and the wall, ruthlessly fucked as him to hip makes set sounds from cum and sweat. The chancellor bites down on his neck, making Regis mew. Over and overcame the thrusts, soon being grabbed again as Ardyn hits another climax, so free to do him, coming against the wall and hitting his stomach, feeling the warmth stinkiness not just in his asshole, but on him. It felt amazing, better than any fuck with his Shield or anyone.

Once both ride down, Ardyn gets Regis on his hands and knees to be fucked, but soon Regis hand his face in the floor, bones screaming to rest but the adrenaline drug and sex-drug had his erection come back almost at once, ass clamping hard once Ardyn enters again. A hand moving to play with his nipples. _"....He's in me....his large cock was in me again...fucking me again...so good....I never felt this good....it's like all my fears are gone....taking by pleasure and excitement...."_

Again cock starts to fill him and soon grows with cum, but this time before coming he turns Regis on his back before pulling out and smirks at the lewd face Regis was making. He licks a nipple to armpit to the throat, making Regis moan and whimper. "Open wide my pet." Hot cum soon hits Regis' body, covering him in sticky ecstasy as he wasn't being held and able to reply with his own. He can't help it, he wants it, he wants this to continue. He wants Ardyn to touch and fuck him to no end. He loves it, he loves it so much!

Regis was covered in sweat drool and cum, bruises, and scratches all over. His face, his face was pure blissed. Eyes dazed, a stupid sex drunk smile as he slides a hand about his mouth, tasting the sour but warm sweetness of a man's seed. Face flush, the other hand touching his own chest, feeling cum slowly spill from him. He feels so good, never has he felt so good in his life.

Ardyn steps back. "What a slut you really are. Don't worry, I am sure Glauca will take very good care of you, you will make up all those years for him, do what he asks yes? I am sure he has a nice, reward for you."

Regis just nods as Ardyn leaves him in a pool of cum be to taken by another man. Yes....yes he will gladly help Glauca blow off some steam...

_________ Years Later _________  
Noctis soon finds himself in the throne room. Finally, he made it, after years of traveling, searching, and stuck in a damn Crystal only to fight daemons, he made it home, back where he belongs.  And to find Ardyn sitting with someone on his lap, back to him.

"Get off my throne jester, you and your friend." Noctis says in a cold voice.

Ardyn looks up and smirks, just finishing a ride of his climax into his pet. "Oh, is that what you say to your family Noctis? How rude and heartless." Moving to position the other, he watches the shock and horror grow on the chosen king's face.

"D-dad?" No, was it?

Regis shifts himself against his master, cock, and cum fills him as he feels Ardyn rais a hand to touch his plump lips to suck on. Dazed gleeful eyes peer down, a collar and leash on his neck, cock ring on his overfilled dick, clamps on his nipples, and bruises and scratches and scars all over him. But that wasn't all, one hand was in a metal glove, similar to an MT, black veins spread through and grow as the whiteness of his eyes go black, eyes a pale sickly yellow-green, black liquid leaves his eyes and mouth as he smiles a lewd aroused look, tongue out as Ardyn touches his nipple with a free hand.

"....Hello....my son....welcome home...."


End file.
